Proxies of the void
Role of a Void Proxy There are 4 different roles of a void proxy: * Henchman * Photographer * killer * xtra Henchman: X-Void only has 2 henchmen, which are nyx vanda and ember jarson. Henchmen are X-Voids personal workers, they do whatever she says and attends to her personal needs (which are not that many). When they are not attending to her they work like the killers. They also monitor the killers travel through the void. Henchmen live in the abandoned steel mill with each other, unlike the other proxies that live in the abandoned houses. Photographer: Photographer proxies are the only beings other than X-Void allowed to enter the void by themselves. They carry polaroid cameras and travel to various places in search of possible proxies. Once they find someone who would be a suitable proxy, they take a picture of them and tape the picture to the target wall in steel mill. The picture is later seen by X-Void and she uses the picture to find them and try and recruit them. Photographers don't only target possible proxies, but possible kill victims. They post kill victims on the kill wall for either X-Void or the killer group of proxies to go after. Photographers live in the abandoned houses along with the other proxies. The only known photographer is Lance hatherwield. Killer: Killers are the proxies whose only job is to kill and do whatever X-Void orders. These proxies are the more crueler and corrupted ones. They are the ones who roam the oregon woods for possible victims, or go to the steel mill and look at the pictures of possible victims, in which they go to one of the henchmen and ask for approval to travel through the void. the killers live in the abandoned houses with the other proxies. the only known killers are calixto delacroix, sarah stack, and drew orenfield. Xtra: Xtra's are the proxies that stay back at project void and watch for trespassers, which they usually kill in various cruel ways or continuously stalk. They play a main role in gathering supplies for their fellow proxies by disguising themselves as normal citizens and walking to towns miles out of the woods, usually killing or kidnapping someone in the process. Their job is to also create rumors and myths about project void trying to lure people in. xtras live in the abandoned houses, some even set up tents throughout the vast woods. __FORCETOC__ AppearanceCategory:Proxies of the void Void proxies vary in appearances, appearances also change due to the amount of corruption they have. Skin: The skin color of void proxies vary and change due to the level of corruption they're at. At first void proxies have their normal skin tone, but the corrupted area on their body slowly spreads up eventually turning them pitch black making them look like a silhouette. But for some of the corrupted, the corruption spreads more evenly turning their skin entirely grey first before turning completely black, some examples are X, Sarah, or eve. Hair: hair color really varies due to what the proxy is born with, but in the last stages of corruption it eventually turns pitch black along with the rest of their bodies. Eyes: Most Void Proxies have bags under their eyes due to lack of sleep, and their eyes are usually strained. Eye color varies for each individual. most have their normal eye color, but some change to unnatural colors. some of the unnatural known colors are gold like x and eve have, purply blue like sarah, lance, and lotus, and sometimes even red. Eyes vary and sometimes very unnatural things happen like the x's in xeros eyes, Ixchels pitch black eyes, or kai's black irises. in the end when they are nothing more than corruption, their whole eye turns bright white. unnatural eye colors: * grey * red * blue/purple * gold * black * whole eye is pitch black * x's for pupils Clothing:Category:Proxies of the voidCategory:Info and guidlines Since XVoid abducts her proxies to be from their bedrooms at night, most of them are wearing pajamas. But some proxies were not abducted from their rooms, like kai who was a hiker who came upon project void. Many of them don't have shoes and just wear socks, or even go barefoot, but when they do find shoes, they take whatever they can get. Tattoo: each proxy has a "X" tattooed onto their neck indicating that they are a proxy to the void. Most of the x tattoos are plain black, but henchman and photographer proxies have a red X tattooed on. Personality Proxies of the void are not nice, sweet, caring people, they might have been at one point, but their old self is long gone. the corruption they are infected with changes their personalities drastically, those who were once shy and kind turn into cruel, manipulative, and mean beings. those who weren't the nicest to begin with tend to be the meanest of them. Though they are mean and cruel, not all of them are the smartest and just act on impulse, this sometimes gets them killed by XVoid herself. Becoming a proxy XVoid abducts people at night to either kill or to become her proxy, She mostly targets people that she knew from her past life that she feels were either nice to her or neutral to become her proxy. But she also targets random people to become her proxy, usually visiting them multiple times during the night and infecting them with corruption before partaking in abduction. She kills off whoever she feels like killing for no reason other than to just be cruel. If someone backtalks to her she will most likely kill them, but sometimes the little emotion she has left gains respect for them and she lets them live. Locations: Xvoid mainly targets people from America and Canada, and various countries in Europe, that being some of her proxies speak (only) other languages than english. she tends to abduct more from france and russia since she can speak french and russian. Abducting: Xvoid usually takes time to know her victims so that she can decide to either kill them or make them her proxy. she usually spends a week to stalk them by visiting them every night through the void, observing and sometimes infecting them with corruption before abducting them. sometimes if shes bored she'll leave taunting messages alerting them that the void is coming or that she knows who they are, most become paranoid. Once she has decided, she appears out of the void in a dark place in their room and wakes up the victim, she reaches her hand out and asks them to join her. if they take her hand she brings them into the void to instantly travel to project void (the abandoned town in the woods of oregon) to either kill or make her proxy. if they refuse her hand, she smiles a bright white and tells them she'll be back tomorrow. some kill themselves out of fear and some go crazy from paranoia, sometimes xvoid doesn't come back for them, but when she does she drags them into the void by force. Xvoid tortures those who fight back against her if not kill them, like what she did to drew. Coming to Project Void: Once Xvoid has officially decided to make someone her proxy, she grabs their hand and drags them into the void. XVoid simply uses the void to travel from the room of the "proxy to be" to the steel mill in project void. The "proxy to be" is thrown out of the void and into a large room in the steel mill. The room is empty of furniture but the walls are layered with x'ed out polaroid pictures of victims faces, A current proxy of the void will be standing there and give them a big welcome (some are nicer than others). If the "proxy to be" tries to run for it, the current proxy will most likely immobilize them, or if they feel cruel they will kill them. If they do not run, the current proxy leads them out of the steel mill and shows them to their new house which is one of the many small old abandoned victorian homes in the "abandoned" project void. It usually takes a couple days to a week to get use to the life style and killing. Proxies usually find weapons around, make them, or get lent them from other proxies, some don't even use them. Homesick Proxies: Most proxies when they come to project void are in their first stages of corruption and still have most emotions regarding care towards their family and loved ones. 1/3 proxies beg xvoid to bring them back to their family, Xvoid lets them go home out of amusement. The proxies at this point do not know of the side effects of the corruption, and when they go back home they usually end up injuring or killing their family over something small unintentionally. (ex: sarah gutted her father with a bread knife when he made a stupid joke that she didnt find funny). XVoid comes back the following night to bring them back to project void, she thinks of it as a lesson for the rest of the proxies to see.